


like a spider-bite.

by cosmic_spiderman



Category: Iron Man (2020), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Boarding School, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Doctor Strange Is Strange, Evil Corporations, Ganke Lee is The Best Bro, Gen, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki Causes Mischief Then Feels A Little Bad About It, Miles Morales Is A Spider Totem, Miles Morales Is Precious, Moon Knight Is His Own Warning, Mutants, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Propaganda, Protective Tony Stark, Theories & Conspiracies, Things Get Weird And Then They Get Awesome, Tony Stark Adopts A Flock Of Kids, friendships, reality swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_spiderman/pseuds/cosmic_spiderman
Summary: kevin feige: this is the most ambitious crossover in historyme: lol yea ok, hold my beer(in which i endeavor to write the most marvel comic-y event fanfic i could think of for the mcu but with my faves; miles, tony, pietro and many many more because miles deserves wayyy more fanfiction.)
Relationships: Amora & Loki (Marvel), Ganke Lee & Miles Morales, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & Victor von Doom, Matt Murdock & Marc Spector, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Pietro Maximoff, Miles Morales & Stephen Strange, Miles Morales & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	like a spider-bite.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working up to this for MONTHS and i finally decided to just go for it. miles morales has a sorrowful lack of fanfiction (something im NOT going to get into because we all know why that is) and if im going to have to be the one to fix that then cest la vie. 
> 
> don't be intimidated, i wrote this for mcu fans and this chapter just sets the plot off in this wild ride we're embarking on but everything should clear up a big deal by chapter 2 :) cheers!

****

**EARTH-6104**

**three months after**

It happened quietly.

Miles hadn't seen it coming. In fact, no one else did either. 

"I don't know how many times I have to break it to you, Miles - no one cares about ' _Eragon'_ , everyone knows Tolkein's better," Ganke said from where he was sprawled on Miles' bed, typing away on his laptop.

Whether he was actually working on a new script of code for their shared robotics class (Ganke detested working in C++ so naturally he decided to use that language for a simple class project) or messing around, Miles didn't know and he wasn't to pressed to ask either. 

He had finished his assignment weeks before, which Ganke could have done too if he hadn't prioritized his comics and building his new Lego set over schoolwork.

Now, with one week left of Christmas break, Ganke had spam-texted Miles the night before griping about how much he hated C++ as a language _and_ as a lifestyle.

"There's easier ways to ask people to kill you, you know?" The fourteen year old was seated at his desk, adding in the last details on his graffitied skateboard with Posca pen, "It's called ' _The Inheritance Cycle'_ , not ' _Eragon_ ' and also that's _so_ not true. Dragons are awesome. Like who even cares about an evil mystical eye in the sk- "

Miles' phone vibrated, cutting him off. He furrowed, dropping the acrylic pen to pick up his phone. It was a text from Kamala Khan, his friend, teammate and fellow nerd.

**lightningbolt**

!!!!

!!!!!

are you seeing this???

Miles huffed out a laugh at her usual enthusiasm for literally _everything_ before he replied.

**milesaway**

uh no…?

explain first, ask later?? maybe?? 

**lightningbolt**

MILES LOOK AT THE SKY

His furrow returned. He was about to look when a cloud cover so sudden dimmed the sunlight that had been entering his bedroom. It made Ganke pause, looking up from his screen, his eyes squinting behind his bluelight glasses, "Oh man, tell me it's not about to start snowing again…I'll literally ask you to defenestrate me if it does."

"Death wish #12," Miles quipped distractedly as he slowly stood from his seat, "Keep up the good work, buddy."

"Har har," the Asian boy said before working his tongue against the inside of his cheek where his braces had pinched the sensitive skin.

Miles peeked through his window just as the first few flakes of new snow fluttered past the glass. He ignored the ' _Oh come on!_ ' Ganke groaned behind him as his eyes widened.

"Lee…" Miles pressed his face against the glass as he stared into the grey sky - the sun hidden behind the snow clouds, "You have to see this…"

With an inquisitive sound, Ganke came over to peep over Miles' shoulder. With a sharp intake of breath he pressed against his friend, "Miles what is that?"

"No idea," Miles blinked at the black dot in the sky.

It was small. Smaller than a penny but still a scary mockery of the sun. It looked like a pinprick of the void, stationary in their sky. Miles tried to look at Ganke but he couldn't stop staring at it.

His phone vibrated again and again and again, finally pulling him out of the fixation.

**lightningbolt**

did you see it???

milesyyy

did you see it? :c

**milesaway**

yea kam….

i saw it

****

**EARTH-1423399**

**three months earlier**

The banging on his door set him on edge almost immediately.

To be fair, very few people were supposed to know where he lived and his annoyance was warranted. Loki buried his cheek deeper into his pillows and set about steadfastly ignoring the knocking when it grew to be more demanding. More entitled. The trickster seethed.

He ripped off his sleeping mask and threw back his warm covers, stomping out of his room and down the hallway to pull his front door open. He let out a groan of disgust when he saw who his irritant was. Because who else could it be?

At 2AM in the morning, in a perfectly tailored coat and trousers stood a tan man with green eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a meticulously polished watch and a fragrance that the trickster was pretty sure had the word 'ARROGANT' stamped onto the bottle and onto the flaps of the box - for good measure. 

Meanwhile Loki stood there in a large faded Fantastic Four shirt with messy tangled curls and a bad attitude.

"Doom," the snake deadpanned, not moving.

"My Loki," The psychopath said all velvety and smirking.

"I'm not _your_ anything," Loki stated flatly.

"Okay."

The tone made Loki want to punch him. He resisted because he knew Victor would view the knowledge that he could get under his skin as a personal win.

"It's 2AM." Loki deadpanned again, as if the man didn't know.

"Let me in," Victor took a step forward and Loki didn't budge, he let out a sigh, "Loki-"

"No."

Victor huffed in amusement, "Stop being difficult and let me in."

"It's two in the morning, Doom," Loki reiterated, " _two._ "

"And the sooner you let me in, the sooner I'll be out of your hair," the Latverian ruler said, giving up on niceties and pushing his egotistical self inside Loki's home.

They both knew Loki had let him.

The black haired prince watched as Doom lit his fireplace with a flick of his hand before busying himself with Loki's liquor station and making himself right at home. Loki sighed in resignation when the man sat himself down in an armchair and crossed his legs.

"How quaint," Doom commented, scanning his surroundings as he took a sip of his drink, "it suits you well."

"Hilarious," Loki said, "How'd you find this place anyway? I remember distinctly not telling you about this one."

"And I remember distinctly telling you you cannot run from me," the weirdo said.

"You overestimate yourself. As always." Loki replied, folding his arms across his chest, "One day your narcissism is going to get you into trouble that not even I can pull you out from - though you'd be welcome to beg, I think I'd quite enjoy hearing it."

Victor ignored that comment, his gaze narrowing on the Fantastic Four shirt, "Is that supposed to annoy me?"

Loki sighed, "Yes Doom, I knew you were going to visit my secret safehouse that I never told you about at 2AM so I wore this shirt just to drive you crazy. You got me. And your paranoia. Congratulations. Now why are you _here_? If you don't tell me right this instant I-"

"You owe me a favour, remember?" Rhetorical.

"Owe's not the word I'd use but do endeavor to go on."

"Dracula and I -"

(" - _oh boy_ \- ")

Victor ignored him, "- Are neutralizing a threat and we could use Amora's assistance."

"Still don't get why you're sitting here, drinking my brandy."

"I need you to give this to her for me," Victor apparated a large square box, "Tell her I wish to speak with her as soon as possible."

Loki frowned, opening the box to stare down at a flattering oil painting of Amora staring back up at him. The blond woman though gorgeous was painted with an underlying aura of menace and something viciously wicked. She'd absolutely love it.

"Why does Amora get flattery and I don't?" Loki questioned, putting the cover back on.

Victor blinked, "Because we're friends. I don't need to bribe nor flatter you."

"It certainly wouldn't hurt," Loki grumbled before pausing, confused, "Amora's your friend to you know."

"Maybe. But a little flattery certainly wouldn't hurt," Doom parroted.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Goodbye Doom, you've overstayed your welcome. Consider Amora handled and get out."

To Loki's pleasant surprise the man stood, placing down his now empty glass and buttoning his coat, "I wanted you to ask her because your silvertongue - while annoying - is quite impressive, Odinson."

Then the overlord was gone, leaving Loki smirking at what for Doom was certainly high praise, "I'm aware."

****

**EARTH-8401**

**three months after**

**@itsreallyironman:** fyi: Terrax has exited the solar system and is no longer a threat.

**@antiherosandwich:** cool man you destroyed COM-TV's satellite.

**@FishOnFridaze:** my internets still out bc of this nonsense.

**@Riosafter:** NO TV FOR SIX DAYS THANKS

**@ComTvNetwork:** Our legal team will be contacting you re: our satellites destruction.

Tony sighed, throwing his phone on his desk and leaning back into his chair. These days he felt nothing but exhausted and bitterly disinterested. Social media was like an unending fight you couldn't win - they had to hate you for something; too rich, too smart, too helpful, not helpful enough - he really was over it.

At the end of the day, he had to choose the hill he'd die on and living a life focused on pandering to the crowds wasn't what he wanted his legacy to be.

With a heavy feeling of determination settling in his chest, the decision he'd been toying over the past few months finally solidified in his mind, "Hey Fri, 'Attorney Update' re: separation papers; file them."

" _Done, B.O.S.S., complete and filed. You have officially withdrawn from 'Stark Unlimited'._ " F.R.I.D.A.Y told him almost immediately.

"Wow," Tony mused to himself, "Well, there's no going back now."

He took in his dimly lit workshop, a monument to his past, his present and hopefully his future too but not like this. Not anymore. Somewhere along the joyride he'd lost pieces of himself and he couldn't trust any other mechanic to put him back together again besides himself.

It was time Tony became a little more man instead of just iron.

He nodded, once, definite, to himself and felt a bud of excitement bloom in his chest, "Friday, update on 'Stock Divestiture'?"

" _Complete._ "

"What's the liquid cash deposit valued at?"

" _Just a minute B.O.S.S…_ "

"Take your time, baby girl, no rush."

" _Sixty-five billion dollars, B.O.S.S._ "

"That'll do," Tony who had been idly spinning around in his chair, reached out a hand to stop himself, "reinvest a third of it."

" _Done,_ " F.R.I.D.A.Y. paused, "The stock market is now going crazy."

"Great," Tony stood and stretched his arms above his head, "I feel better already."

" _B.O.S.S. do you really think it's -_ " his AI cut herself off.

Tony furrowed, concerned, "Fri?"

" _Ms. Van Dyne was here B.O.S.S.,"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said _, "She left a message._ "

"…Okay? Let's hear it then."

" _She said its been great, but she thinks you're both better off as friends,_ "

Tony blinked.

Then sighed, "Yeah she's right."

****

**✥✢✥✢✥**

**@itsreallyironman:** 'the clearest way into the universe is through a forest wilderness' - john muir

**@Riosafter:** said the guy who made the internet have emotions

**@Almondpants:** cool. take a hike then

****

**✥✢✥✢✥**

Tony had bought himself a vintage car, a brownstone and new enemies, but even that hadn't been enough to dampen the new thrill of excitement that he hadn't felt in years. It felt like breathing again after suffocating for too long. It also helped knowing that every guest at his housewarming party was growing increasingly annoyed with the fluffy bunny slippers he was wearing underneath his tux.

****

**@itsreallyironman:** hosting old friends in NYC tonight _#Am1aNewYorkerYet_

**@DeadpoolvsSpiderman:** no

**@Almondpants:** so you swore off tech but youre hosting a party for a bunch of CEOs and billionaires. cool

**@antiherosandwich:** Tony Stark, hero of the common man

Tony took a sip of his champagne, avoiding people he didn't want to greet and dodging conversations he didn't want to have.

"A little more and I'll start thinking you don't like us very much, Mr. Stark," a dry tone called from his left and Tony almost snorted his drink.

Patsy Walker stood at his arm, red hair shining, clothing immaculate and face as gorgeous as always.

"Finally, a friendly face." Tony said, pulling her in for a quick peck to her cheek.

Patsy quirked a brow, "Aren't these people your friends, Tony?"

Tony huffed, amused, "They certainly seem to think so."

She furrowed, "Tony what is going _on_ with you? You haven't been yourself lately -"

"Oh man, not this spiel again," he said into his glass.

"It's _true_." She countered, the orchestra loud enough to give their conversation some privacy in the maddening crowd, "Tony, I actually _know_ you -"

"Unfortunate," He cut her off, offering his arm, "Hey I want to show you something."

She shot him an unimpressed look but took his offered arm anyway, "I swear sometimes you're just like Jessica -"

"Mr. Stark," a blond man with nerdy looking glasses jostled himself through a couple of guests and to stand in front of Tony, "I'm Fuller Tielhard, it's a pleasure to be here -"

Tony shook his hand, "Please, call me Tony. It was a stipulation on the invite."

"Yes of course," Fuller fixed his glasses, all business and ignoring the attempt at a joke, "Mr. Stark, I'm sure everyone's pitching ideas at you all night but I have something worth sharing. Something _game-changing_."

Patsy laughed at Tony's impassive expression, knowing very well how he must have actually been feeling on the inside.

"Listen now's not exactly the time -"

" _Please_. Tony, please. This could change everything," Fuller expressed, beseechingly.

Tony took him in. Then he sighed. "Okay. I'll bite."

"I've discovered a way to capture lightning."

"Okay, let's go Ms. Walker," Tony made to leave.

"I'm entirely serious," Fuller continued, hurriedly, "We can capture a lightning strike, which is the equivalent of an _atomic blast_ and store it indefinitely as waste-free energy that can be guided, harnessed, stored and _transported_."

An awkward silenced descended between the trio, filled only with the new song the orchestra had switched to.

Tony took the last sip of his champagne, "Is that all?"

A flash of confusion was quickly hidden from Fuller's face, "Why…why y-yes."

"'Kay," Tony took Patsy's arm and led her out of the room, the woman trying her best not to burst out laughing all the while.

"You're the worst when you feel like it, you know that?" she told him.

"Hey I gave him a chance," Tony defended, "that's more than I'd usually give."

"Lies."

Tony tsked, "Everybody's a critic."

He led her down into a dimly lit basement and she joked, "Uh oh, the stranger danger is strong in this one."

"Cute," Tony deadpanned before stopping in front of a steel table with a briefcase, "But you're going to want to see this."

She leant against his side, curious as he put in the code and the case hissed open. A new ironman suit stared up at them, carefully compressed into a neat bundle.

"Oh god," Patsy said in a stunned gasp, "It's really true....You're Iron Man."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Very funny. Now check thi-"

The lights flickered. 

They paused.

And then the room started trembling.

Patsy let go of his arm, all playfulness leeching away as they both stared up at the flickering flourescents. In that moment it wasn't Tony and Patsy any longer but Iron Man and Hellcat.

"Earthquake, you think?" Tony asked distractedly.

"That doesn't feel like any earthquake I've ever -"

The room shook as if an explosion went off somewhere in the distance and they both stumbled, Tony caught her around the waist just as the lights blew out and darkness fell.

The partygoers upstairs screamed.

When the back-up Stark generator kicked in, Patsy was alone.

✥✢✥✢✥

**EARTH-616**

**three months after**

Marc tackled him, "Why get in my way, stupid! It's not _you_ I'm trying to kill!"

Daredevil headbutt him and Marc swore, stumbling backwards and belatedly remembered they were fighting on the rooftop, you know, like idiots. He caught his balance just before he could fall off the edge and made a three-for-one pancake.

"I'm not letting you kill him," Daredevil spat.

"You're not _letting_ me do anything," Marc said before lunging at him again, "And Castle's _my_ ride or die so you can't decide when I want to murder him or not!"

"Moon Knight -" Daredevil's retort was cut short by the kick he caught in his chest, sending him sprawling.

"Oh I feel kinda bad now," Marc said to himself in a voice he assumed was quiet, "It's not really my brand you know? Going around kicking blind people."

He ignored Matt's groaned, ' _shut up_ ' as he looked up into the night sky beyond his white hood. He furrowed. The moon had a small dot in front of it. At least it _was_ small that morning. Now it looked like...like a penny, almost.

The temperature dropped and he shivered just as a the beginnings of a drizzle started falling on the cement of the flat roof top. Daredevil sat up as the drizzle turned into rain.

"Oh nooo," Moon Knight whined, "Steve hates getting wet. Ugh."

He didn't see Daredevil coming. The two skidded across the now wet floor, swapping blows and taking cheap swings.

"Matt, wait," Marc said, trying to keep him pinned underneath him. He was getting major bad vibes.

"Shut _up_!"

"The moon says -"

"The moon isn't talking to you!" Matt bucked under him.

Marc had a feeling the devil was going to try to bite him if he didn't snap his neck soon. 

The small penny of a dot? Yeah it expanded without warning.

Marc blacked out from the blast.

✥✢✥✢✥

**back at EARTH-6104**

**three months after**

"It's a pink I patented actually," Riri told Miles from where they were sitting on the ledge of a building's rooftop, kicking their legs.

Miles had bought them hot cocoa from a street vendor both him and Ganke were a bit obsessed with. To be fair, he made the best cocoa in all of New York, if anyone would believe it.

He nodded, eyeing the new shade of pink and on her Ironheart suit, "It looks pretty cool."

"Right?" She laughed, "Tony thinks so too. He let me name it 'Riri Red' even though the idea of calling pink 'red' kinda drove him crazy."

"I think he's already crazy."

"Want to know something, Miles?" She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "I think so too."

Tony Stark (The A.I. not the guy, that would be pretty weird) spoke up from the suit, "Well if you two are done trash taking The Legend Himself, you'd probably like to know that there's a disruption in the building right across the street from you."

"Yeah yeah…" Riri sighed. Standing as she lowered the helmet of her suit and stuck a hand out to help him up, "Ready to go, Miles?"

"Born ready," Miles muttered before rolling down the mask over his lips and taking her hand.

The winter wind was biting and Miles was yet again thankful that Ganke had helped him build a thermoregulator into his suit. He still shivered through his letterman jacket though. Then he froze.

That wasn't the cold.

He swore that was his spidey-sense.

"Riri…" He started, his eyes searching the streets as his hand idly reached out for her.

"Scanning the building…" She said, completely missing the point, "Aha! Got eyes on our little trouble maker."

Riri paused, "What the -"

Two men were thrown out of the jewelry shop's store windows, showering the empty street with dazzling glass.

A small note about chaos: it usually came swiftly and without preamble. 

"'Little' troublemaker?" Miles quipped just as a small explosion erupted from the store.

They stumbled, alarmed. The blast wasn't strong enough to knock them over or completely collapse the store. But the once jewelry shop was now spitting out tongues of fire and smoke like a cancerous chimney.

Miles felt frozen in shock. _Swiftly and without preamble_. He kicked himself into autopilot, diving off the building and soaring down towards the pavement before shooting off a web. As he swung, he snatched up one of the men that had been knocked even further back by the explosion. He knew Riri was close behind him, picking up the other civilian. They always had each other's backs.

They deposited them onto the rooftop, eyeing the worsened injuries that were visible on their unconscious forms. The men were breathing but the white flakes of snow were turning pink with blood before melting away on their sticky skin.

"Good thing no one else was dumb enough to be out here in the cold," she said as she crouched next to Miles.

"He's missing a hand," Miles finally found his voice again, motioning to Riri, "He's missing a hand, Ri."

"I heard you, Miles," she said softly, gently placing a hand on her younger teammate's shoulder, "They'll be fine. Stark III already called the hospital."

There was a hissing flare of a sound that was abruptly cut short. Two pairs of feet landed on the snowy rooftop behind them. Miles felt a weak smile tugging at his lips.

Kamala Khan and Samuel Alexander were standing behind them, in costume.

"Ms. Marvel what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Jersey?" Miles asked, restraining himself from pulling her into a hug. Instead he gave Sam a fist bump.

"Missed me?" She asked, grinning, "It was supposed to be a surprise tomorrow but when Riri wasn't at Avengers Tower and Ganke said you were patrolling...I might have maaaybe tracked your suits? Anyway we're here - yay! - what did we miss?"

Sam eyed the men before turning back to the blazing building, "Is anyone still inside?"

"Our baddie," Miles told his friend, "They haven't came out yet."

"And we're not going in," Riri announced firmly, "There's no one in there besides our bad guy and I'm not risking you kiddos to the eternal flames of hell, thank you very much."

"Ghost Rider would have done it," Miles commented.

"Spider-Man, he's literally a devil."

Kamala started to point out, "Actually I think there's this whole conspiracy about that wher-"

"Guys," Sam cut in, looking up at the dark night sky, "Is this thing getting bigger? Or…"

That got their attention. The media and all the socials had been going crazy about the void that had grown into their sky seemingly over night _all day_ and Miles had been avoiding staring at it because once he started, he didn't know how to stop (luckily enough he'd been with Ganke and no one could distract a person like Ganke.)

"Nova, have you seen something like this before?" Riri questioned.

Sam shook his head. Then he nodded. Then he shook his head again.

Miles snorted, "Thanks, big guy."

Sam punched him.

Riri sighed in fond exasperation.

"It looks like something that would happen in 'Nightvale'," Miles commented.

Sam threw his hands in the air, "That's exactly what I told Ka-Ms. Marvel!"

"Incoming," Kamala said, stealing their attention.

She was right.

Exiting the fiery corpse of the jewelry shop was none other than -

"Black Cat?" Miles said, confused.

"Well, she is a thief," Sam said flatly.

Miles tilted his head contemplatively, "No...no something isn't adding up. My spidey-sense is still acting up and why would she take someone's _hand._ "

Their heads snapped to him but Riri was the one who spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me about your spidey-sense?"

Miles shrugged, "Thought it was the cold. Then a bomb went off and I thought that was the cause of it. But I'm still feeling prickly."

He couldn't see Riri's face but he knew she was doing that thinking pouty face she did when something didn't add up and she needed to run the logistics again.

Then she sighed for the hundredth time that night, "Alright guys. Let's stop Black Cat."

Kamala's hands grew large and Riri took her up, Sam and Miles descending into the streets to halt Felicia Hardy in her leisurely strut from the flaming scene of her carnage.

"Aww not the hero babies," The white haired woman purred, her black suit shining in the moonlight, "I don't feel too good about beating up kids, guys. Why don't you run home and wait for the adults to show up? I don't mind doing a Take Two."

"You'll be gone by then!" Sam snapped.

"Yeahhh buddy, that's the point," Felicia said patronizingly, as if she was talking to a dog.

Miles had enough, "What are you doing, Black Cat? This jewelry shop is a bit below your budget, isn't it?"

The woman shifted her feet apart, the heels of her boots cutting through the sooty snow, her white hair framed and illuminated by the orange flames blazing away behind her, "I was hungry."

Miles lost some of his tension at that, his stance faltering, "You didn't have to steal for that...I have like ten dollars in my Nike's right now, you can get like, a sandwich at Banana Bee's...I dunno."

Kamala nudged him. Right. He rambled almost as much as she did sometimes.

"BUT," Miles said, getting the message, "You still committed arson and cut that guy's hands off-"

"Exactly," Riri cut in, "So we can't let you go, sweetcheeks. Sorry."

Felicia laughed, obviously pleased with herself, "You misunderstand me, loves. I said, I'm **hUNGrY.** "

They watched in stunned disbelief as black ink oozed across her skin, bulking up her form and adding a few feet to her usual small stature.

A sharp toothy grin spread across her face and Kamala shifted her feet, enlarged fists raising up. "Oh man, I hate Venom."

"No kidding," Miles muttered as they grouped together.

That was all the warning they got. Venom ripped off part one of the doors to a nearby building and threw it at them. Sam threw up a force field, the door shattering against it and he hissed.

Riri ordered, "Nova, you're with Miles. Ms. Marvel? I got you, let's go."

The teenagers broke off, heading in two different directions and hoping Venom wouldn't be able to fend off separate attacks very well. 

Riri took off into the air, shooting him with blasts of her repulsors while Nova flew around him in the opposite direction, aiming beams of energy at Venom which the symbiote kept knitting itself back together from.

Miles webbed a broken wall across the street and threw it towards Kamala who caught it in her large hands and lobbed it at the alien.

They needed to overwhelm Venom enough to bring Felicia back out to play. Then they could take her down. It was four against one after all.

Venom hissed, " **dO yOU tHinK yOu cOulD kILL VENOM yOu IRRitAtiNG bUGS?** "

"Oh crap!" Miles whispered to himself.

The symbiote morphed his black goo into dozens of daggers and shot them out.

"What?" Sam asked as he crouched over Miles just in time to create a shield around them against the attack.

"He ate the guy's hand," Miles facepalmed.

Sam looked at him like he was going to be sick, "The more I learn about Venom, the more he disturbs me."

"Same dude. One time, when he gave birth to Phage - actually you know what? Now's not the time."

"I think I know how we can get him. It's really risky though." Sam said instead, ignoring literally all of that cursed knowledge.

"Let's do it,"

"Miles you don't even know what the plan is-"

"Doesn't matter, let's go."

" **SPIIIIDeR** ," Venom taunted as he smacked Riri out of the air and into Kamala, the two girls vanished into a crumbled heap of destroyed walls.

The boys winced.

"Alright, that's it," Miles said, pulling Sam up, "You want me? Come get me!"

Venom laughed, " **yOu Can't wIn aGainST VENoM**."

The temperature dropped. Sam shivered. Miles' spidey-sense flared just a second before Nova's head shot up. The boy gasped, "Oh my G-"

The earth shook.

"Miles!" came Sam's muffled cry just as everything went black.

**EARTH-1423399**

Miles groaned, shifting his cheek against his pillow. He tensed. His pillow? Miles sat up, his eyes shooting open.

A small note about chaos: it usually came swiftly and without preamble.

Miles hadn't seen it coming. In fact, no one else did either. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the tweets and are directly from the iron man comics, so full credit to marvel comics there and i reimagined some other stuff from there into this chapter as well PS and **don't fear** , fuller tielhard is not about to go all kang the conqueror/adam on tony since um hmm spoilers. 
> 
> anyway...originally i couldn't decide if kang the conqueror or knull or hobogoblin was going to be the villain for this fic until the villain was so obvious i had to laugh at myself for not realizing who we were going to be taking down in this story smh. 
> 
> if you enjoyed, give a shout <3 this is going to be so much fun im EXCITED


End file.
